


Contingency Plan

by HermesWife (Rhonda3Green)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Impregnation, Infidelity, Multi, Pregnancy, References to Past Assault, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, mild dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/HermesWife
Summary: Minthe fears losing her rich boyfriend to his cute new intern Persephone. She decides drastic measures are necessary and that it's time for her sugar daddy to become her baby daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

The king of the underworld could not believe his luck as the beautiful pink goddess stepped out of the bathroom towards him. Persephone’s eyes met his, the look of desire in them making her intentions clear. She tugged at the towel, and it slipped down from her large breasts. Hades would have fainted if it were not for the fact that he was already asleep.

The sharp tone of the alarm clock interrupted the sweet dream and delivered Hades back into reality. He wearily rubbed his eyes and then recoiled in surprise at the sleeping form beside him. It was Minthe, and much like his own state at the moment, she was naked. It took Hades a long moment of confusion before he remembered the previous night.

Minthe had come over, and after arguing at length, old habits had returned in full force, and the red nymph had slid into bed with him. She stirred now from where she was laying on her side. Hades decided that he should get out of bed before she would fully wake up. He shifted slightly to get up from the bed. Suddenly, Minthe grasped his hand.

“How about another round?” She said, seductively.

“I have to get ready,” said Hades.

Minthe tugged on his arm. “But you have plenty of time. You don’t have any early meetings today.”

She turned to face him, gazing at him with that innocent expression that Hades knew was not so innocent.

“Minthe,” said Hades, not pulling away from her grip but not relaxing into it either. “I don’t know what came over me last night. We shouldn’t have done that. I told you that I need some time to think.”

“But I said I was sorry,” said Minthe. “I don’t know what else you want me to do.”

“I’m not sure how sorry you are,” said Hades. “You have no idea how much humiliated me. ”

Minthe sat up, still not letting go of his arm. “And you have no idea how much your family hates me. Especially Hera.”

“Do you think I would have left you alone with them?” said Hades.

Minthe didn’t reply.

“You can’t even trust me to do that,” said Hades. “You are quite content to dictate my every move except for the one time I need you at my side.”

“Stop being dramatic,” said Minthe.

“No,” said Hades, sharply. “How do I know that you aren’t going to ditch me like that again? I am better off alone than with someone like you.”

Minthe recoiled.

“Like I said, I didn’t realize that party was that big of a deal,” said Minthe. “Let me make it up to you.”

“It was the final straw,” said Hades.

“Don’t talk like that,” said Minthe. “You always come back to me. And I am the only one who will still be waiting. I love you.”

Hades raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t heard you say that in years. What game are you playing with me, Minthe? It has been hardly a week since the last time you told me how worthless I am.”

“I didn’t mean that,” said Minthe.

“And you mean what you’re saying now?” asked Hades.

“What do you want me to do?” said Minthe. “I will do anything to make it up to you.”

“Then give me some space,” said Hades.

“Space for you to go running to your pretty intern?” said Minthe.

“Enough,” said Hades.

He pushed her away and stood from the bed. Minthe could not help but admire his toned chest for a moment before she spoke again. 

“What has happened between you and her?” Minthe demanded.

“Nothing,” said Hades.

“Nothing?” said Minthe. “And yet you were whispering her name in your sleep.”

Hades’ eyes widened before he could school his expression back to indifference.

“You know she just wants to use you like all the others’ did,” said Minthe. “She will tear your heart out and then run away back to the mortal realm.”

“And you’re assuming I have a heart left for her to tear out,” said Hades, icily. 

Minthe's eyes softened. 

  
“Yes,” said Minthe. “I know you do. And she is going to take advantage of it.”

“Not everyone is like you, Minthe,” said Hades.

Minthe stood from the bed and strode towards Hades with delicate steps. She didn’t bother to cover herself, and Hades felt annoyed at the sudden rush of arousal caused by her lithe form. She knelt in front of him. Her long red hair ran down her bare back, and her pointed ears stuck out of the waves. She leaned forward and nuzzled against his thigh. A pleasant shiver ran up his spine as his cock twitched with interest. 

“What do you want?” said Minthe. “I can give it to you. You know Persephone can’t give you what you want. She doesn’t belong in this world.”

“It’s interesting how suddenly you are eager to please when you feel jealous of someone else,” said Hades.

“Is that what this is about?” said Minthe.

“This has nothing to do with Persephone,” said Hades. “It’s about the way you have treated me. Until I met her, I thought this was the best I could hope for. To be half-liked and half-reviled by the woman I ended up with. I did not think I deserved to hope for anything more.”

“I am sorry, you feel that way,” said Minthe. “But I do love you.”

“This is not love,” said Hades.

“Please,” said Minthe, on the verge of tears. “Give me one more chance.”

“And if I relent will you give me some peace?” said Hades.

“Yes,” said Minthe. “But before I go, please come back to bed with me. Just for a little while.”

Hades sighed heavily. He still could not figure out what she was trying. She had not acted this keen since they had started seeing each other. Their lips met as they returned to the bed. The mattress creaked softly as their limbs entwined again.

* * *

Minthe looked at her phone as she laid back in Hades’ bed. The shower was running, and she finally could read over the conversation from the previous night with her friend without the risk of Hades looking over her shoulder.

_-Drastic times call for drastic measures. I stopped my birth control._

-OMG r u really going to get knocked up 2nite?

_-Well, it’s now or never I suppose._

-I guess u’ll have a meal ticket for life if he is ur baby daddy lol

_-That’s the contingency plan. If I play things right, I will have a ring on my finger soon._

-Gud luck.

Minthe typed a new text.

_-Well he came in me twice last night and once this morning so fingers crossed._

-Omg u ho lmao . . . . . . . jk tho get that $$$ and that D

_-LOL_

-Well u better go to the office 2day and get some more of that before that pink slut does the same thing

_-Ugh, she has to go through more reports with him today in his office. Alone. Like yeah right, I know what she is about. She’s not as innocent as she lets on._

-OMG . . . I would be surprised if she hasn’t at least sucked his D yet . . .

_-Ugh. Just don’t._

-Well as soon as you get that positive preg test, she is done for.

_-Let’s hope so . . ._

-Just remind her who he belongs to.

_-Oh, I plan on it._

-Ha ha bitch.

_-Love you too, bitch._

Minthe put her phone down and stretched before sitting back up to get dressed for work. She wasn't about to give up her man without a fight. It was time for war. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minthe is late to an important meeting and Hades is furious. She tries to follow through with her plan, but Hades' growing feelings for Persephone and the increasing rift between him and Minthe is making it difficult. 
> 
> Persephone confides a painful secret with Hades, and he recruits Hermes' help to carry out his plan to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this fic, please subscribe so you can get a notice when I update. Also please leave a comment as well!

Minthe furiously threw the negative pregnancy test in the garbage. Perhaps it was too soon yet. Still, she knew time was running out every day she had to endure the sight of Persephone and Hades flirting at the office. She stepped to her dresser and opened the drawer of lingerie reserved for special occasions.

“Time for phase two,” she said. 

* * *

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she stepped outside of her apartment building. Her phone buzzed in her purse. When she saw the text from Hades, she shrieked in horror. She had completely forgot!

_-Where are you? Did you forget that you were supposed to set up for brunch after the meeting?_

The annual Underworld Board meeting was that morning, and Minthe had been planning the brunch they were hosting after the meeting for over a month. It had completely slipped her mind in her distraction with the pregnancy test.

-I’m almost there! Traffic is really bad this morning!

_-I’ll just have Persephone do it._

Minthe gasped in horror at those words.

-No, I will be there!

“Shit,” said Minthe.

She needed to get there fast. A taxi wouldn’t do. She started briskly walking and dialed one of her contacts.

“Hey Minthe,” said Hermes. “What’s up? Haven’t heard from you for awhile.”

“Where are you?” said Minthe impatiently.

“Uhh,” said Hermes. “Just ferrying some mortal souls to the underworld.”

“Great,” said Minthe. “Can you give me a ride?”

“Sure thing,” said Hermes.

“Can you be here like _now_?” said Minthe.

“I’m right behind you,” said Hermes. "And you're welcome."

Minthe turned around to see the black Cadillac that Hermes used for work assignments. The god waved and gave Minthe his usual broad smile.

“I would recommend getting in the front seat,” said Hermes.

“Yeah,” said Minthe. “I figured.”

She got in the car, and he started driving again. Minthe heard a buzz of elated voices and laughter coming from the passengers seats.

“Why are they so happy?” asked Minthe. "Didn't they just die?"

“I would like to think it’s because they like my playlist so much,” said Hermes. “But it’s probably because they are together.”

“Together?” said Minthe.

“Their house burned down in the middle of the night and they couldn’t find each other until I pulled their souls into my car,” said Hermes. “When you thought you have lost someone forever, it is a happy thing to realize you actually have all of eternity to spend with them.”

“Eternity, huh?” said Minthe, glancing out of the window as Hermes effortlessly wove in and out of various lanes of traffic.

“Why are you so late anyway?” said Hermes. “I thought you were organizing the brunch today.”

“How do you know about that?” said Minthe, annoyed.

“I was invited,” said Hermes. “Hades just asked me to do one more job on my way here. He sounded kind of pissed at you.”

“Great,” said Minthe. “Well, don’t tell him you gave me a ride. I just told him I was stuck in traffic.”

“Oops,” said Hermes, holding his phone in one hand with a guilty expression.

“Nevermind,” said Minthe with a sigh.

* * *

“Well, this hasn’t been an ideal start to the day,” said Hades with annoyance.

The tall man stood outside the conference room in a crisp tailored suit. His white hair was combed neatly into place, and his mere presence seemed to take up every inch of the corridor. He observed as various staff members rushed past, trying to avoid being zeroed in on by the furious eyes of their boss.

Hades felt a gentle hand on his arm. It was Persephone. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder white dress. Hades had to force his gaze away from the way the dress clung tightly to her chest. Persephone gave him a reassuring smile, and Hades felt that weak feeling in his chest that plagued him whenever he was in the pink goddess’ presence.

“Don’t worry,” said Persephone. “It’s all done.”

“All done?” said Hades.

“Hecate and I set everything up,” said Persephone. “The caterers are here and all of the food and drinks will be ready by the time the meeting is over. I have also double-checked the seating chart and set out all the name cards.”

Hades stepped into the reception room that had been a complete mess an hour beforehand. It was now immaculately set up with symmetrically arranged tables and fresh flowers hanging along the ceiling and in vases at the sides of the room. Soft music was playing, and Persephone had somehow procured a bubbling fountain that had flower petals flowing through the water as the centerpiece of the room.

“This is incredible,” said Hades. “How did you manage set this up so quickly?”

“Oh I am so glad you like it!” said Persephone, excitedly standing on her tiptoes. “I used to help my mother set up for events.”

“Well I am impressed,” said Hades. “You really saved the day for me.”

“I am happy to help,” said Persephone.

He looked at her for a moment as the fountain trickled softly before mustering the necessary courage to voice his next thought. 

“Listen,” said Hades. “I know you still have a few months left in your study program, but I wanted to let you know that I am willing to give you a permanent position here if you don’t want to go back to the mortal realm. I could really- uh, I mean _the company_ could really use someone like you around.”

“Wow,” said Persephone. “Thank you. But I still need some time to figure out my future plans.”

“Of course. Just remember that the option is there,” said Hades.

“I will,” said Persephone. “I do like it here. Especially when I get to see you everyday.”

Persephone reached for his hand and squeezed it. Hades blushed.

“You do me too much credit,” said Hades.

“You are a good man,” said Persephone.

“I might seem like a good man because I like you,” said Hades. “However, I am not the most feared god for no reason.”

“You like me?” asked Persephone with a smile.

“I do,” said Hades. “But my life is a mess right now. It wouldn’t be fair to involve you in my difficulties.”

“I have my own share of difficulties,” said Persephone, a strange expression in her eyes. “I don’t know if you would like me as much if you knew.”

“I doubt that,” said Hades. “There is nothing you could say to make me think you are any less wonderful than you are. If there is anything I can ever do to help you. Anything at all, I am at your service.”

Persephone squeezed his hand, considering her next words.

“I do need help with something,” she said.

“What’s wrong?” said Hades, instantly feeling protective from the sad expression in her eyes.

“Well,” said Persephone. “I-”

“I’m here!” Minthe burst into the room.

Her eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of Persephone standing so close to Hades while clinging tightly to his hand. Minthe wondered if she had just walked in on Persephone making another attempt to seduce Hades; however, she also feared that it was well past the point of seduction between the two of them.

“You’re horrendously late,” said Hades. “Out of all the days to oversleep! Don’t even lie about it. Hermes told me he picked you up outside of your apartment. Sometimes I wonder if you do these things on purpose.”

“Of course not!” said Minthe.

Her stomach twisted in knots. She couldn’t explain that she had spent the morning obsessing over various pregnancy testing kits and lost track of the time.

“I would never be late on purpose. I know this is an important meeting,” said Minthe.

Hades frowned at her. The furious expression in his eyes told Minthe that she was about to get a verbal lashing. He looked at Persephone and reluctantly dropped her hand.

“If you come to my office before you go home tonight then we can continue our discussion,” said Hades.

Persephone nodded.

“Please help Hecate in the conference room,” said Hades.

“Of course,” said Persephone.

She stepped daintily around Minthe without making eye contact with her. Minthe sized her up icily as she walked away. Persephone was wearing a tight white dress but had no visible panty lines. That meant she was either wearing a thong or nothing at all down there. Was she coming to work without underwear? Minthe met Hades eyes angrily.

“Let’s go to my office so we can speak in private,” said Hades. “I still have twenty minutes until the meeting starts.”

Minthe tried to ignore all of the whispers and stares of her coworkers as they passed them on the way to his office. When Hades closed the door behind them, Minthe spoke first.

“So your intern makes dick appointments in advance with you now?” Minthe asked furiously.

Hades’ eyebrow twitched with annoyance but he ignored the comment.

“You seem to be making a habit of not being around when I need you the most,” said Hades. “That is a problem.”

“And you’re fucking your intern which is also a problem!” said Minthe.

“I have not had relations with Persephone,” said Hades. “Please stop changing the subject.”

“Like I really believe you are having any sort of discussion with her at the end of the day,” said Minthe. “Unless you are discussing whether she wants it on your desk or in your car.”

“Enough, Minthe,” said Hades. “You have five seconds to convince me why I shouldn’t fire you on the spot!”

Minthe flinched. “Fire me? I have worked here for years!”

“And that is the same amount of time you have been playing your mind games with me,” said Hades. “I’ve had it.”

“So you want to get rid of me because you have the hots for a younger woman?” said Minthe.

“No,” said Hades. “I just can’t keep you as my personal assistant if I can’t count on you to show up when it is important.”

“Are you talking about my job or our relationship?” said Minthe.

“That’s entirely up to you,” said Hades. “Now tell me why you were late and why it won’t happen again.”

His voice had a tone of finality and Minthe knew there was use arguing.

“I have not been sleeping well,” said Minthe. “I have been worried that I am going to lose you. I have felt so sick with worry recently.”

“I want to believe you mean that,” said Hades. “But you have gone back on your word to me so many times.”

“Please,” said Minthe. “I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I promise I will be better.”

“How many times have you promised me that, Minthe?” said Hades.

Minthe kissed him. “Let me make it better.”

“There are some things that sex can’t fix, Minthe,” said Hades. “Now get off of me.”

“But you still have fifteen minutes,” said Minthe. “Plenty of time to put you in a better mood.”

Her hand slid to fiddle with his belt clasp. He slapped it away.

“I said get off,” he said, furiously.

Minthe backed away from him in shock. It wasn’t the first time he had said no to her, but it was the first time that he had actually followed through with rejecting one of her advances.

“Now if you excuse me,” said Hades. “I have work to do.”

He slammed the door behind him so hard that the wall vibrated. Minthe fell to her knees and her chest shook with sobs. The situation was more dire than she had first assumed.

* * *

It was late and Hades felt his head pound as he sat at his desk. He lit a fresh cigar and blew out the smoke through his mouth slowly. The smoke swirled around his desk as Hades looked at the two sealed envelopes in front of him.

Someone knocked.

“Come in,” said Hades.

Hermes walked into the office. He was dressed in a crisp white tunic which matched the winged headband resting in his wavy red hair.

“Thank you for coming back,” said Hades.

“No problem,” said Hermes. “I didn’t have any plans tonight anyway. What’s going on?”

“A serious matter has come to my attention,” said Hades. “And you are one of the few people I can trust to help me address the situation.”

"Sure thing, dude," said Hermes. 

Hades picked up the letters and handed them to Hermes.

“One of these letters is for Hera,” said Hades. “One of them is for Hestia. I want you to deliver them to their hands and their hands only.”

“I understand,” said Hermes. “But I have a feeling this all isn’t as straightforward a regular delivery job.”

“You’re right,” said Hades. “And I must take you in my confidence with this matter. Though I fear it may be difficult for you.”

“Difficult?” said Hermes. “I have gotten out of several difficult situations in my life, and with barely a scratch as well for the most part.”

“I guess the proper word would be sensitive rather than difficult,” said Hades.

“Ahh, I see,” said Hermes. “I guess that this has to do with Persephone, since both Hera and Hestia are two goddesses who would have her best interests in mind.”

“You are a wise man,” said Hades. “And you are wiser still in never letting that on to more people.”

Hermes winked conspiratorially. 

“Something serious has befallen Persephone,” said Hades. “And I cannot continue to have pride in myself as a man if I have not done everything in my power to assist her. I hope once you hear what happened that you will also feel the same.”

“I consider her a good friend,” said Hermes. “Has someone hurt her?”

Hades took a long drag from his cigar.

“Hermes, you mix in with many different crowds,” said Hades. “And that is something I respect you for. You are not arrogant like most people on Olympus who mostly keep to their own social circles. I admire you for this, and I cannot fault you for not being aware of the behavior of every acquaintance of yours, because you are a busy man and that would truly be impossible.”

“Who hurt Persephone?” said Hermes. “Tell me what happened.”

Hades sighed. “This will be difficult for you to hear.”

“Please tell me,” said Hermes. “I will be able to bear it. The only person I am truly attached to is my son who is currently living in the mortal realm, so I doubt what you will say will hurt me that deeply.”

Hades nodded. “Persephone told me what happened, and I believe her.”

He paused again before looking at Hermes gravely.

“Apollo raped Persephone.”

Hermes stared at Hades in a moment of disbelief as the words sunk in. He clenched his fists. 

“That bastard,” said Hermes. “I always thought he was too overzealous with women, but I never thought he would do something like that. Shall I teach him a lesson? Shall we teach him some respect?”

“Not yet,” said Hades. “I have a plan, and it is best that we proceed cautiously.”

“As long as your plan involves giving Apollo his just desserts,” said Hermes. “A rapist deserves no mercy.”

“Indeed,” said Hades. “And I can assure you that he will get none.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how many chapters this will end up having. I just put in a number for now but will adjust to see how long it will take me to get as far as I planned the plot. 
> 
> Also, Hermes will appear a lot in this story because I love him (both the Lore Olympus character and the actual god). :) 
> 
> Also worth mentioning here that the plot of this fic probably won't completely be in line with Lore Olympus canon as it goes on. I just feel inspired by these characters and wanted to write out this story that came to my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes goes to Ares' party. Hades keeps falling into old habits with Minthe as she continues to be suspicious of Persephone. 
> 
> Minthe finally gets a moment of victory - but it doesn't turn out the way she had envisioned.

Hermes straightened the jacket of his white suit. It had been awhile since he had attended one of Ares’ parties, and the semi-formal attire was a necessary sacrifice. After parking his car in the vast rows of luxury vehicles in the parking garage, Hermes took the elevator up to Ares’ penthouse. Before the elevator doors parted, Hermes could already hear the muffled music. When he stepped onto the pristine white carpet the music nearly blasted him back into the elevator.

The crystal chandelier hanging overhead vibrated with the bassy beats that the revilers were dancing to on the hardwood floor near the floor-to-ceiling windows. The view offered a fine vantage point of the nightlights of Olympus. However, the guests weren’t interested in looking outside when they were more interested in looking at each other. Those who weren’t currently dancing were unabashedly canoodling on the couches and chairs scattered throughout the carpeted side of the living space. The color scheme was white and grey with the occasional splash of blood red. _Very Ares_ , Hermes thought.

Hermes’ intention to enter the party without making a scene failed immediately as soon as he took another step forward.

“HERMES!” Ares bellowed from the top of the sweeping glass stairs that led to the upper level of the penthouse.

The music stopped, and every eye turned to stare at Hermes. The host stepped down each stair with the theatrical confidence befitting a son of Zeus. Ares wore a black glittering jacket and trousers, but he wore no shirt underneath, and the open jacket served as a frame for his chiseled abs.

Someone coughed. Not another sound was uttered. Hermes crossed his arms and looked at Ares expectantly. Ares furrowed his brow as he approached Hermes.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you pulled!” Ares snarled.

The party guests stared at the two men anxiously, tension building in the air.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Ares,” said Hermes with a raised eyebrow.

There was another moment of tense silence before Ares burst into laughter. He pulled Hermes into a hug and patted him on the back.

“Where the hell have you been, man?” said Ares with a wide grin. “Good to see ya! Come on in!”

The guests turned back to their conversations and the music resumed playing.

“I had been meaning to see your new place,” said Hermes. “But you’ve been here for a while so that’s a fail on my part. Things have been busy.”

“No problem, pal,” said Ares. “We just haven’t seen you around that much. Aphrodite misses you.”

“Just Aphrodite?” said Hermes, holding Ares’ gaze.

“Bro,” said Ares, in a breathy manner that answered Hermes’ question.

“There is something important I have to discuss with you,” said Hermes. “I just came from speaking with your mother, and Hera suggested that I ask for your help.”

“Of course,” said Ares. “Come upstairs. I’ll open us a bottle of something expensive.”

Ares placed his hand on Hermes’ back and they walked upstairs.

Eros watched the movements of the two men from where he sat on one of the couches next to Apollo. He inched slightly to the side, because Apollo reeked of liquor. Apollo laughed and pointed at the two gods walking upstairs.

“Looks like your dad is going to get laid,” said Apollo, slurring his words. “Sometimes it is just easier to hook up with a dude. Women are so damn complicated.”

“I find love to be equally complicated with either sex,” said Eros with a shrug.

“No way,” said Apollo slouching back and pulling his phone from his jeans. “Dudes just want to fuck. Chicks want to fuck if they think they’re getting something out of it.”

“I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink,” said Eros. “You need to slow down.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Apollo dismissively.

He took another swig from the beer bottle in front of him. The table was littered with several cans and bottles. Only two of them had been placed there by Eros.

“But listen to this,” said Apollo. “Persephone keeps ignoring me and acting all stuck up. She put out for me once, like did everything with me, and now she thinks she’s better than me because Hades is all over her. Like she upgraded men and thinks she can humiliate me by sitting on Hades’ dick.”

Eros grimaced.

“She’s such a slut,” said Apollo. “She spread her legs for me as easy as butter on toast, and yet she acts like a prude now.”

“You should stop talking,” said Eros with irritation rising in his normally friendly tone.

“But it’s true,” said Apollo. “If you saw those hot pics of her that I have on my phone you would see that I’m right. My come is literally dripping from her-”

“I said enough,” said Eros.

“Jealous?” said Apollo.

Eros narrowed his eyes at the purple god. He glanced at the phone just barely in Apollo’s drunken grip then back up to Apollo’s glazed over eyes. Beating the shit out of Apollo would have felt really good in that moment, but Eros knew that wouldn’t help the situation. Instead he inched closer to Apollo.

“Yes,” said Eros, feigning a flirtatious tone. “I wish you would stop talking about her when I am sitting right next to you.”

“Oh I get it,” said Apollo, with self-assured smirk of a man that was arrogant to the core.

Apollo set his phone down on the table and widened his legs. “Then sit in my lap, and I promise I won’t talk about her for the rest of the night.”

Eros straddled Apollo, mentally hoping that his father still had breath mints in the kitchen drawer as Apollo pulled their mouths together.

“How about you give me a hand job?” Apollo whispered. “It’s so dim in here, no one will notice if my dick is out.”

Luckily for Eros, it would not come to that, because Apollo was so wasted that he passed out only after kissing Eros’ neck for a minute. Eros cautiously stood up and looked at Apollo with disgust.

“Ugh,” said Eros. “The things I do for my friends.”

Eros grabbed Apollo’s phone, and quickly left the house.

* * *

Hermes sat back on the black couch in Ares’ bedroom. It was situated by two open double doors that led to a balcony. Ares stood just outside, having just lit a cigarette.

“How’s Hermaphroditus?” asked Ares.

“He has a law practice in the mortal realm now,” said Hermes. “I am proud of him. I see him at least once a week.”

“Do you think he will ever come see his mom?” asked Ares. “She asks about him sometimes.”

“That’s hard to say,” said Hermes. “It’s not entirely her fault, but part of him still blames her for the whole incident with the nymph.”

Ares sighed. “Aphrodite has had so many nymphs as ladies in waiting. It makes sense that one of thousands was a bad apple.”

“If you want to know my feelings on the matter, they are firmly on my son’s side,” said Hermes.

“I don’t blame you,” said Ares. “If anyone would lay hands on any of my kids, I would string them up by their own innards.”

“Is Eros here tonight?” asked Hermes.

“Yes,” said Ares. “Though it didn’t seem like he was enjoying the party that much. I will have to make it up to him.”

“He’s a good guy,” said Hermes.

“Apollo’s here too,” said Ares. “Aren’t you two best friends?”

“We were,” said Hermes. “But I am having some doubts now.”

“He’s a bit too arrogant for my liking,” said Ares. “Not that I can say much about that.”

“You are pretty much everything he would hope to be,” said Hermes. “You’re the real deal.”

Ares laughed and tossed his cigarette to the balcony and stamped it out. He stepped inside.

“Hermes,” said Ares, sitting next to him. “Did you come here to see me or just to ask me for a favor.”

“Can’t it be both?” said Hermes, a sad expression in his eyes. “When there are only a few people left to trust, can’t I have a little comfort?”

“Of course,” said Ares. “You’re always my bro after all . . .”

Their mouths met, first gently, before their tongues flicked together hungrily.

* * *

“Fuck,” said Hades.

Yet again he was waking up naked in his bed with Minthe.

“Why do I keep doing this?” he sighed.

“It was the lingerie,” said Minthe stretching languidly with a smirk.

The aforementioned lingerie was stern across Hades' bedroom floor. The see-through bra and the panties with the strategically placed opening had done the trick the previous night when Hades was about to kick her out.

“We have to stop this,” said Hades.

Minthe nuzzled his neck. “But I don’t see the problem. I can alternate nights with Persephone if you really like her that much.”

“You’re ridiculous,” said Hades.

“As long as she remembers her place, I will tolerate it,” said Minthe.

“I hope you aren’t giving her a hard time,” said Hades. “Nothing is happening between us.”

“Sure,” said Minthe, rolling her eyes. “If that’s the case, let me sit on your cock again. If I am really your only girl then you shouldn't have a problem with it. ”

Hades did not protest as she kissed him and sat up on him underneath the sheet. Hades exhaled in pleasure as she shifted her hips. Her small breasts wiggled slightly and she reached down to touch herself as she rode him.  
  
“She’s not going to want to stick around here forever, you know,” said Minthe. “She’ll probably start dating some Olympus hot shot like Apollo or Ares.”

“Just be quiet,” said Hades closing his eyes.

“I just hope you don’t have any delusions about her marrying you,” said Minthe. “You have barely even been willing to discuss our relationship.”

She bit down on her lip, and gripped his chest with her other hand. The wet slaps filled the room as she bounced her hips.

“It’s not like you have wanted to talk about it either,” said Hades.

“Well maybe because I know I will be nothing more to you than used goods,” said Minthe. “Hera thinks I’m trash, and you will always go along with what she says.”

“Don’t talk like that,” said Hades.

Minthes sped up the movements of her hand.

“Well I am going to cling onto you until you decide to replace me with her,” said Minthe.

“Minthe,” said Hades.

“Please at least keep me as your slut,” she said, tears rolling down her face. “Please let me in your bed when she is bored of you.”

“It’s not like that, Minthe,” said Hades.

“Shh,” said Minthe. “Enough.”

The talking ceased and they climaxed in close succession. Minthe flipped onto her back and pressed his release back inside of herself. She kept her hand under the blanket so he couldn’t she what she was doing.

“You never ask me to pull out anymore,” said Hades distractedly. “You used to hate the mess.”

“Well I like it now,” said Minthe.

“I see,” said Hades, eyeing her with slight suspicion.

“Will you let me stay for the rest of the night?” said Minthe.

“Yes,” said Hades. “But I need to sit at my desk to do some more work for a while.”

Minthe nodded and closed her eyes. Hades stood from the bed and observed her posture for a moment. She was laying on her back with her knees bent and her hips slightly elevated. That seemed like an awkward way to sleep to him, but he didn’t say anything.

He reached for his robe and wrapped it around his bare frame. He reached for his phone.

“Who are you texting?” said Minthe.

“Hermes,” said Hades.

Minthe narrowed her eyes. “At 3am? I know you don’t like guys like that.”

“Believe it or not,” said Hades. “Not every conversation I have has to do with sex.”

“I know you’re texting Persephone!” said Minthe. “Don’t lie to me!”

Hades did not reply and sat at his desk. Minthe rolled on her side and wiped a tear from her cheek.

* * *

“I’ve finished all of the reports!” said Persephone, eagerly.

Minthe ripped the folder from her hands.

“Then find something else to do!” said Minthe.

“Hades said I was supposed to give these to him immediately,” said Persephone.

Minthe narrowed her eyes at the young woman. She was wearing a low-cut blue dress. The fabric was so thin that Minthe could just about see the outline of Persephone's nipples. Minthe imagined Hades pressing his face between Persephone’s huge tits and swallowed away the anger rising in her throat.

“Well, I will give them to him,” said Minthe.

Hades opened his office door.

“Persephone,” said Hades. “Please bring me those reports.”

“I have them right here,” said Minthe.

“Thank you,” said Hades. “I need to discuss them with Persephone.”

Minthe frowned and handed the reports back to Persephone. She stepped into Hades office, and Minthe clenched her fists. Minthe looked at Hecate from where she was sitting at the reception desk.

“What?” said Minthe.

“I didn’t say anything,” said Hecate.

Minthe stormed down the hall and opened the conference room window that was next to Hades office and strained her ears to hear what Persephone and Hades were talking about.

“I have to,” said Persephone.

“It’s too dangerous,” said Hades.

“I have decided to stand up for myself,” said Persephone.

“Then let me come with you,” said Hades.

“I will let you know the plan,” said Persephone.

“Look at me,” said Hades.

Minthe could not hear what he said after that.

“Thank you,” said Persephone.

“Could you help me with something before you go?” said Hades.

“I don’t think Minthe likes when I help you,” said Persephone.

“That’s none of her business,” said Hades.

Minthe bit down on her lip. What were they doing?

“Well I am always happy to help,” said Persephone.

“Could you look at this?” said Hades.

“Oh,” said Persephone. “It’s really big.”

 _What was really big?_ Thought Minthe.

“You can get into more of a comfortable position,” said Hades. “No need to strain yourself.”

“I like a challenge,” said Persephone.

“You can use my chair,” said Hades.

Minthe stormed out of the room and banged on Hades’ office door.

“We’re busy!” said Hades.

“I bet you are!” shouted Minthe. “Have fun with your slutty intern!”

Hecate sighed heavily as she watched Minthe turn away from the door and puke dramatically onto the floor.

“Just go home for the rest of the day,” said Hecate. "You've looked unwell for most of the week."

Minthe wiped her mouth and looked at her sharply.

“I’M FINE!” Minthe shouted.

“Sure,” said Hecate, as she picked up the phone to call the janitor.

* * *

 Minthe took her purse into the bathroom stall. She removed the pregnancy test from the box. She squatted over the toilet and exhaled as she released herself.

She held her breath as she waited for the result to appear.

**Two lines.**

Minthe grinned. Persephone would be done for.

* * *

  
Minthe sat next to Hades in his car.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” said Hades. “I don't mind giving you a ride, but I have to go to Olympus later.”

“To go to some hot party with Persephone?” asked Minthe. “I know you are planning something with her.”

Hades sighed. “You need to stop being so jealous if you won’t even go anywhere with me in public.”

“And you need to stop messing around with much younger women when you are going to be a father soon,” said Minthe.

Hades slammed on the brakes.

“What?” he said, eyes wide with shock.

“I’m pregnant,” said Minthe.

“You’re . . .” Hades froze in place.

“And yes, it’s yours,” said Minthe.

“I didn’t doubt that,” said Hades. “I just-”

“Keep driving,” said Minthe, smiling slightly. 

* * *

Minthe pounded the text triumphantly in her phone. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

Minthe: _Hey. Just so you know, you need to back the fuck off from my man._

Persephone: _Is this Minthe?_

Minthe: _Yeah._

Persephone: _So is Hades your bf?_

Minthe: _Well not officially but close enough . . .  🍆💦_

Persephone: ??

Minthe: _It doesn’t matter anyway. I just found out I am pregnant with his baby. 👶_

Persephone: _Oh congratulations!_

Minthe: _That’s all you’re going to say?_

Persephone: _What should I say? Hades is a good friend. I am happy if he is going to have a family._

Minthe: _He’s mine._

Persephone: _Uh-huh_

Minthe: _Are you being sarcastic?_

Persephone: _??_

Minthe: _Are you also trying to get knocked up???_

Persephone: _No???_

Minthe:  _Well he’s my baby daddy so fuck off!  :/ I’m laying in his bed right now so ha!!!!  And don’t you dare show him this convo._

Persephone: _I’m kind of busy now anyway so don’t worry._

Minthe: _Oh really. What are you doing? Crying in your room over this dick that you are not having?_

Persephone: _I’m in the mortal realm. I’m going to the lawyer my friend recommended._

Minthe: _Huh??_

Persephone: _I’m going to see if I can press charges against a douchebag who assaulted me. And hopefully I can still keep my scholarship. I have a lot of evidence so let’s hope for the best._

Minthe: _Wait what???_ 😲

Minthe: _Persephone???????_

Minthe: _Hey are you okay??_

Minthe: _Who hurt you???_

Minthe: _😢!!???_

Minthe: _Hey call me later!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minthe is pregnant, however things are not going according to plan. Zeus finds Minthe's messages on Thetis' phone and decides to show them to Hades.

Hermes stretched languidly in Ares’ luxurious canopy bed. He wrapped his arm around the warm body next to him. His hand brushed something soft. Strange, he thought. Ares had chiseled abs rather than soft curves. Hermes inched his hips forward, and the fleshy bottom his erection brushed against was much wider than than the one he had intimately mapped out the previous night. Hermes bit his lip. Instead of opening his eyes, Hermes curiously inched his hands upward until they were grasping two large breasts. He chuckled. Definitely not Ares then.

“Don’t pretend you’re still asleep,” said Aphrodite. “I could hear you laugh just now.”

He opened his eyes to the pleasant sight of the goddess of love naked in his grasp. Her lips were slightly parted, cheeks flushed, as she looked at him through thick eye lashes. She lightly traced a traced a heart pattern over one of his hands and made no attempt to disturb their intimate positioning. Hermes’ heart raced with desire, but as usual, he played things cool despite feeling the goddess’ pulse quicken under his palm.

“Well, good morning,” said Hermes.

“Good morning indeed,” she said, the look in her eyes already telling him he would be having much better than just a good morning.

Her long purple hair fanned out beneath them, and the soft smell of roses touched Hermes’ nose when he turned his head to kiss her.

“What are you doing here?” asked Hermes. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” said Aphrodite.

“I have a feeling we both have the same answer,” Hermes chuckled.

“Well, you go first,” said Aphrodite.

“I went to Ares’ party last night,” said Hermes. “It got a bit late so I stayed.”

“It got late,” Aphrodite rolled her eyes playfully. “So you banged.”

“Yeah, It was pretty hot,” said Hermes.

 _Hot_ was an understatement actually, but still quite an apt term to describe sex with Ares.

“Nice,” she said.

“Your turn,” said Hermes. “What brings you here bright and early on a Saturday morning?”

“My sex drive is through the roof recently,” Aphrodite sighed.

“It must not be easy being the goddess of love . . . and sex,” said Hermes.

“I was hoping Ares could wear me out for a bit,” said Aphrodite. “He wasn’t here, but you were sleeping in his bed instead. It suits me just as well.”

“Well, at least I am second best in your heart,” said Hermes, with a self-deprecating smile. “Or at least in the top five I hope?”

“Hush,” said Aphrodite. “There are different kinds of love. The one we have is its own kind of special.”

“Well, I am flattered,” said Hermes. “Ares had to leave early for a meeting. He told me I could sleep in.”

“Well I am glad you did,” said Aphrodite. “I would have been quite disappointed to come all the way here to find an empty bed.”

“And just how long do you plan on holding me captive here?” Hermes softly chided.

“Do you have time?” asked Aphrodite, with a rare uncertainty that was a boost to Hermes’ ego.

“For you?” said Hermes. “Infinite time.”

Aphrodite grinned and tackled him to the bed. Hermes closed his eyes again and surrendered himself to the blissful movements of her mouth.

* * *

Thetis stirred in the purple sheets. The bed frame was golden and encrusted with diamonds. When the long-eared nymph sat up, her eyes were level with the formal portrait of Hera on the wall. Thetis smirked at the queen’s regal expression from her vantage point in Zeus’ bed.

“Bitch,” said Thetis with a satisfied laugh.

“Good morning, Thetis,” said Zeus from the armchair in the corner of the room.

Thetis whipped her head around in surprise. Zeus was fully dressed in a white suit and tie. He clutched a cup of coffee in one hand.

“Fuck, what time is it?” said Thetis. “I was out cold after round three last night.”

Her hand blindly searched the nightstand, and she looked around in bewilderment when it did not grasp anything. She lifted up her pillow. Nothing was there either.

“Looking for this?” said Zeus, holding up her phone.

“Yeah,” she said reaching for it.

“I need to borrow this for awhile,” said Zeus.

“What the fuck!” said Thetis.

“Technically this is my phone anyway,” said Zeus. “Since I pay for the bill.”

Thetis narrowed her eyes.

“What is this about?” she asked. “Have you been looking through my messages?”

“Maybe,” said Zeus with a shrug.

“Oh,” said Thetis. “Is it about that dude from the bar? Because you aren’t really in a position to talk. And you have no right to go through my messages anyway.”

“I do when my brother’s happiness is at stake,” said Zeus. “I was horrified when I realized the extent to which Minthe was manipulating him.”

Thetis’ eyes widened in panic. She stood from the bed, wrapping a thin cotton sheet around her bare frame.

“Those messages aren’t what they sound like!” Thetis insisted. “Minthe and I just like to joke around.”

“So Minthe did not purposely stop her birth control without telling my brother in order to entrap him in their mediocre relationship?” asked Zeus, a scathing tone filtering into his voice.

“She loves him,” said Thetis. “I was just kidding with her.”

“Meal ticket for life,” Zeus read from the phone with a frown.

Thetis knelt in front of him. “It’s not what it sounds like. I promise.”

“So when I go ask Hades, he will tell me that he was aware that Minthe was trying to conceive?” asked Zeus.

Thetis remained silent.

“Because if she did indeed love him then she would have said ‘Hades I want to have your baby,’ rather than acting in the callous manner as described in your messages.”

“Well, she’s pregnant now regardless,” said Thetis.

Zeus laughed harshly. Thetis clenched her fists.

“You’re both stupid to think that would work,” said Zeus with a shrug. “I have my child support payments deducted automatically from my account every month. How often do you think I even see the children that aren’t also my wife’s?”

“I-” Thetis began to speak.

“I have a wife, four kept mistresses, I’ve lost count of the children from one nightstands,” said Zeus with a shrug. “And of course one troublesome PA who spends more time in my bed than in my office.”

Thetis flinched at the last few words, hoping to have at least been considered to be in the tally of Zeus’ mistresses.

“Well, Hades isn’t you,” said Thetis. “He’s possibly also seeing that Persephone girl, but that is it.”

“Yes,” said Zeus. “But it’s about time he stood up for himself. He deserves someone much better than someone trying to trap him for his money. I need to give him a talk.”

“Minthe does love him,” said Thetis. “She’s just not good at saying those things.”

“And I suppose the next thing you are going to say is that you love me,” said Zeus, harshly.

Thetis’ throat went dry. Zeus pocketed the phone and moved towards the door.

“N-no,” said Thetis hurrying after him. “Wait!”

“I’ll give it back after I have a talk with my brother,” said Zeus.

Zeus briskly strode downstairs. Thetis slid into her shoes and hurried after him, clutching the bedsheet to her chest.

“Please don’t!” said Thetis. “Please don’t show it to him!”

Zeus turned around. “And what? Watch my brother be miserable for the rest of his life?”

“But what about their baby?” said Thetis.

“I am sure my brother will take responsibility,” said Zeus. “The child is another matter. That doesn’t mean he has to stay in a relationship with that trash.”

He swiftly walked away. Thetis chased him through the white carpeted living room. She struggled to keep up with the strides of his long legs.

When she reached the front door, she found that Zeus had locked it behind him. She struggled with the handle for a minute until she had to admit defeat at the sound of his car leaving the driveway.

“I’ve really messed things up now,” said Thetis, shaking her head. “Minthe will never forgive me.”

She turned back around and slowly walked back through the living room. Hera cleared her throat loudly from the sofa where she had observed most of the scene. Thetis shivered at the brutal way Hera’s critical eyes raked from her head to her toes. Hera’s eyes paused on Thetis’ heels.

“Don’t wear shoes on my carpet,” said Hera with annoyance.

Thetis swallowed and bent over to take them off, struggling to keep herself covered with the bedsheet.

“Did I just hear correctly that Minthe is pregnant?” asked Hera.

Thetis nodded, clinging onto her shoes with a defeated expression.

“Well, that’s too bad for her,” said Hera. “I’ve already found a bride for Hades. And I always get the last say when it comes to these matters, regardless of what you homewrecking sluts do.”

Thetis nodded wearily. She was all too used to getting a verbal lashing from Hera after being caught in her home in various states of undress.

“Now put some clothes on and get the fuck out of my house,” said Hera.

* * *

Minthe impatiently held the phone to her ear. It went to voicemail for the fifth time.

“Thetis!” said Minthe. “Why aren’t you picking up the phone?”

She grimaced at the time. Thetis had agreed to drive her to her doctor’s appointment that morning. Hades had plans with his brothers, and Minthe usually would meet up with Thetis on most weekends anyway. It was not like her to not even respond.

“Now what do I do?” Minthe sighed. “I guess I still have time to walk.”

She clutched her purse, and walked in the direction of the clinic.

She only walked for a few minutes before a black car stopped by her. The driver’s window rolled down, and Thanatos, a god of death peered out at her. The winged god was sharply dressed in a suit and tie with his hair neatly combed into place. His usually severe expression softened as he looked at her, and Minthe wondered if she really looked that pathetic. She admitted to herself that he actually looked kind of handsome without the scowl that seemed to have been permanently etched on his face.

“Hello Minthe,” he said. “Do you need a ride somewhere?”

“Actually I do,” said Minthe. “Do you mind? I have a doctor’s appointment that I need to get to.”

“Hop on in,” Thanatos said.

* * *

Thanatos waited in his car in the clinic parking lot, crunching numbers in his book of death until Minthe came back out.

“Thanks for waiting,” she said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” said Thanatos. “Want to grab some brunch? I was in the mood for some diner food.”

“As long as we go to Mama Styx’s cafe,” said Minthe.

“Of course,” said Thanatos. “I couldn’t imagine ordering an omelette anywhere else.”

She fastened her seatbelt, and Thanatos drove off.

* * *

The waitress placed two steaming plates in front of Zeus and Hades.

“Where’s Poseidon?” said Hades.

Zeus sat across from him at a booth by the window in the diner.  
  
“He got a pass this weekend,” said Zeus. “Because I need to have a talk with you.”

“What’s going on?” said Hades.

“Some unfortunate information has come to my attention,” said Zeus as he handed Thetis’ phone to Hades.

Hades grimaced as he scrolled through the messages. Zeus watched his reaction expectantly, but Hades just shrugged.

“This isn’t anything that I hadn’t already guessed,” said Hades with a slight shrug.

Zeus frowned. “You can’t let this woman use you like this!”

“But she’s carrying my child,” said Hades.

“Listen to me, Hades,” said Zeus. “It is better for the child in the long term for its parents not to be together rather than growing up in the house of an unhappy marriage.”

“That’s true,” said Hades with a sigh. “But perhaps you should take your own advice.”

“Hera and I _are_ happy!” Zeus slammed his fist on the table furious. “And we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you, so don’t change the subject.”

Hades cut his omelette into small chunks with his fork and fiddled it around his plate rather than eating it.

“It’s time that you start prioritizing yourself,” said Zeus. “All of your life, you have constantly put your happiness aside for other people’s sake!”

“I’ve done what is best,” said Hades. “I am hardly worth such consideration.”

Zeus slammed his fist on the table again. “Yes, you are!”

Hades eyes widened.

“You are the worthiest out of all of us to be happy,” said Zeus. “I am sorry I have failed you so much as your brother to let you go on with your life thinking that way. I am sorry that I did not realize how alone you felt.”

“Zeus,” Hades said.

“I know it’s hard to change old habits overnight,” said Zeus. “But you need to start taking steps towards taking care of your own well-being.”

“When I become a father, then the child comes first,” said Hades. “It’s that simple.”

“But that doesn’t mean that you have to come last either,” said Zeus.

Hades grimaced.

“Just break it off with her,” said Zeus.

“That’s easier said than done,” said Hades.

“I reckon it won’t be too difficult,” said Zeus, glancing out of the window.

Hades followed his gaze. Minthe was embracing Thanatos in the parking lot. She rested her head on his chest, and his touch lingered on her back.

“What is she doing with him?” said Hades, annoyed.

“What do you think?” said Zeus. “She’s probably getting back at you for what you’ve done with Persephone.”

“I haven’t done anything with Persephone,” said Hades.

“Well that’s something else that needs to change,” said Zeus.

Hades looked back down to his half-eaten omelette.

“Would someone like her even want me?” said Hades.

“You should get to know her,” said Zeus. “It might turn out you’re exactly who she needs.”

“Maybe,” said Hades.

* * *

“So you’re back,” said Minthe.

Persephone paused by the table in the breakroom. She looked at Minthe, who she had expected to be radiant after her triumphant announcement. However, while Minthe still looked nicely put together as always, her eyes looked glossy as if she had been crying a lot.

“Yeah,” said Persephone. “I had some things to take care of in the mortal realm, but I am back for good now.”

“How long are you staying?” said Minthe.

“Maybe forever,” said Persephone. “I burned some bridges on my way back.”

“Yeah, I know what that’s like,” said Minthe.

“I lost my scholarship,” said Persephone.

“Really?” said Minthe.

“But I found someone who agreed to help me out financially,” said Persephone.

“I am sure Hades is glad about that,” said Minthe.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. Their eyes met in a hard stare that quickly softened into something that almost resembled sympathy for the other.

“I love him,” Persephone admitted.

“Well, I do too,” said Minthe with a sigh.

Persephone sat down across from her.

“I don’t even care anymore,” said Minthe. “I am just tired of all of this. I thought the baby would solve everything, but everything is just more complicated now.”

Minthe rested her hand on her abdomen, the sadness in her eyes growing more evident.

“Are you going to keep it?” said Persephone.

“Of course I’m going to keep it!” Minthe shouted. “How dare you!”

A few people at the other end of the breakroom glanced over.

“S-sorry,” Minthe’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” said Persephone. “I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“I need to get back to work,” said Minthe, standing up.

“Yeah,” said Persephone. 

* * *

Persephone took a deep breath as she entered Hades’ office. Hades took a long drag from his cigar as his eyes raked up and down her figure-hugging white dress. The heat of his gaze awakened a feeling inside of herself that she had ignored for a long time. She wasn’t sure if she could ignore it any longer.

“I’m glad you’re back,” said Hades. “How did everything go?”

“My lawyer is working on building a case against Apollo,” said Persephone. “We’ll see what happens.”

“Hermaphroditus is a good lawyer,” said Hades. “And I am sure he was sympathetic given that he went through something similar.”

“He did?” said Persephone.

“You didn’t know?” said Hades. “I guess it’s not my story to tell then.”

“I don’t know how I will meet with him next,” said Persephone. “I can’t really go back to the mortal realm right now.”

“Did you get in trouble?” said Hades.

“Big trouble,” said Persephone with a sigh. “I was worried my mother would lock me up forever if I didn’t leave when I did.”

“And where are you staying now?” said Hades. “Are you safe?”

“Yes,” said Persephone. “I got a new apartment in the Underworld. I don’t have to worry about running into him here. I just have to be careful when I go to class.”

“And may I ask who your financial sponsor is?” asked Hades. “I hope you were able to get a decent place.”

“I really like the apartment,” said Persephone. “Ares is paying for it along with my tuition fees.”

Hades grimaced imagining Persephone next to the handsome, hot-headed god of war.

“You are aware that such an arrangement with Ares may make people come to certain conclusions as to the nature of your relationship,” said Hades.

“They can conclude whatever they want,” said Persephone with a shrug. “I just got out of that eternal maidenhood ordeal so any rumors don’t really matter.”

“But you could have asked me,” said Hades. “Ares’ wealth is mere pocket change compared to what I have at my disposal.”

“Are you actually jealous right now?” said Persephone with fascination.

“You do realize that it is really Zeus and Hera’s money anyway?” said Hades. “Zeus was handing that kid blank checks before he could even speak.”

That gnawing feeling in his chest that he was not good enough for her pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. _Of course she would rather be with Ares_ , Hades thought in agony. _She could have anyone she wants. Ares is youthful and lighthearted. Why would she pick dreary old me over him?_

Persephone smiled at the distraught look on his face.

“Eros told his dad what happened,” said Persephone. “Ares offered to help me as his son’s friend. Nothing else.”

Hades released the breath that he had not realized he had been holding. Persephone tried not to laugh.

“Aphrodite won’t be very happy when she finds out,” said Hades.

“Then I will just tell her the truth,” said Persephone.

“Fine. But I just don’t understand why you’re letting my nephew financially help you rather than just asking me. I literally have all of the earth’s riches at my disposal,” said Hades. “Have I done something to offend you?”

“Of course not,” said Persephone. “It’s just that I don’t want your money.”

Hades gave her a dumbfounded stare.

“I just want you,” she said.

His jaw dropped, and the cigar fell to his desk.

“And I am happy to wait as long as it takes for that to happen,” she continued.

Hades swallowed. Persephone took a step forward. The next thing he knew, she was in his lap. Their lips brushed together, and he tried to will himself to pull away, but he just couldn’t bear it. He kissed her like a dying man clinging to his last breath. Her tongue tasted sweet, and he slowly savored the taste of her.

When they parted, they looked at each other, both faces flushed.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that,” said Hades. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’m not,” said Persephone, eyes glazed with lust.

“Fuck,” he said. “I’m not a nice man, Persephone.”

“You keep saying that,” she said. “But you’re the man I want.”

Hades pulled her into his arms, and Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again. And then again. He hoped that the office door was locked.

* * *

Minthe had said on numerous occasions that she didn’t mind sharing Hades. She and Hades had at no point agreed to be exclusive. But all of that was forgotten when she opened the door and her heart ripped in half on the spot. Luckily they didn’t see her. That would have only made matters worse. She watched them through a small crack in the door for a moment. Hades seemed so much happier with Persephone, and Persephone was glowing with radiance, red roses blooming in her long hair.

Minthe clicked the lock shut and closed the door quietly. Hecate did not even question her when she grabbed her purse and left the building.

The tears did not come out until she was safely inside her apartment. She flung herself onto her couch, and the floodgates opened. Minthe curled up in a ball and sobbed for an indefinite amount of time until there was a knock on her door.

Minthe sniffled and sat up.

“Who is it?” she said, trying to wipe away the mascara running down her cheeks.

“It’s Thetis,” said the voice from the other side of the door. “You can tell me to fuck off forever though. I definitely deserve it.”

Minthe ran to the door and pulled her friend into a hug. Thetis looked like she had also spent the day crying.

“You’re not mad at me?” said Thetis. “Zeus took my phone, so I couldn’t answer if you called. My car was stuck in their garage, and it was an ordeal to ask Hera to let me get it out. I’m so sorry.”

Minthe did not respond except to unleash a new wave of tears on Thetis’ shoulder.

“I brought some soup,” said Thetis, holding up the bag in her hand. “It’s your favorite kind. I’ll just have to reheat it.”

They stepped inside, and Minthe sat back on the couch while Thetis took the soup into the kitchen. She started heating the soup in a pot on the stove, and brought the tissue box from the counter into the living room.

Minthe grabbed a tissue and blew her nose loudly. Thetis sat down next to her.

“Did you say that bastard took your phone?” said Minthe, her voice still unsteady from crying.

“Yeah,” said Thetis. “He saw our messages about Hades, and got all mad saying he would show them to him. I am so sorry. I should have locked my phone around him.”

“What kind of dickhead goes through his sidepiece’s messages?” said Minthe. “He’s insecure as fuck.”

Thetis laughed. Minthe smiled.

“And then Hera caught me running around their house only wearing a blanket,” said Thetis. “Gods, it was so embarrassing.”

“Well, I’m glad I am not the only one who had a shitty last few days,” said Minthe. “After Hades had insisted he wasn’t fucking his intern, I walked in on Persephone all over him in his office.”

“What a shocker,” said Thetis, rolling her eyes.

“And I thought I wouldn’t care,” said Minthe. “But I do care.”

“I’m sorry,” said Thetis. “Everyone’s been letting you down lately.”

“Nah,” said Minthe. “It wasn’t your fault for not being able to pick me up.”

“But did you make it to your doctor’s appointment?” said Thetis. “I was so worried about that.”

“Yeah,” said Minthe. “Thanatos gave me a lift.”

“Thanatos?” said Thetis. “I thought you said he was an asshole?”

“Well I guess he isn’t all the time,” said Minthe.

“People have layers I guess,” said Thetis. “Was everything okay?”

“Yeah, they gave me some prenatal vitamins,” said Minthe.

“Have you taken them yet today?” said Thetis.

“No, I haven’t had a chance,” said Minthe. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Girl, I should have brought more than soup,” said Thetis. “That just won’t do! From now on you are going to eat at least three square meals a day and take your vitamins!”

Minthe smiled. “Alright.”

“I am going to hold you accountable to that!” said Thetis.

“Thanks, Thetis,” said Minthe. “I just felt like shit today.”

Thetis grabbed another tissue and wiped makeup residue from Minthe’s cheek.

“Hey,” said Thetis. “Regardless if Hades in the picture or not, you’re not in this alone. You have people who care about you.”

“But I feel like I don’t deserve it,” said Minthe.

“Enough of that,” said Thetis. “You deserve all the good things and more!”

Thetis stood up. “Now you’re going to eat, and then we are going look up nursery design ideas.”

“My spare room has a big window,” said Minthe. “I think that would be nice for the baby’s room.”

“Yeah,” said Thetis. “We will make it perfect. We have plenty of time to get things ready.”

“Will you spend the night?” said Minthe. “I feel scared to be alone right now.”

“Yeah,” said Thetis. “I’ll stay.”

Minthe smiled as Thetis stepped away. The ache in her heart was still there, but it was as if someone had put some soothing creme on the wound. She put her hand on her belly and looked down.

“Nobody wanted me,” said Minthe. “But I want you. And I will make sure you know that your mommy loves you no matter what happens.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to bring Apollo to justice is in motion, but it will still need to be approved by Zeus. Aphrodite decides to set things straight with Persephone regarding her association with Ares. Minthe gets cozy with Thanatos, and Hades confronts her about the future of their relationship.

The clock ticked loudly in the tidy law office. The pen scratched on the document that Hermaphroditus was signing. The young man did not look up from the paper despite the incessant tapping of the foot attached to the person standing in front of his desk. He knew who it was, and he could wait after all.

Apollo cleared his throat furiously when the lawyer did not look up at him. The silver stripes on Hermaphroditus’ suit glimmered slightly under the fluorescent office lights. His red hair was combed neatly behind his ears. Apollo glared at him and wiped some dust particles from his own immaculately pressed black suit.

“I won’t stand here all day, Hermaphroditus,” Apollo snarled. “Look at me.”

“Do you have an appointment?” asked Hermaphroditus, still not looking up from the paper.

Apollo slammed his fist on the desk. “I don’t need a fucking appointment for some backwater law office in the mortal realm!”

Hermaphroditus looked up calmly. “Well that’s your problem now, isn’t it?”

“What is?” said Apollo.

“You think you’re above the law,” said Hermaphroditus.

“What law?” Apollo sneered. “I follow the rule of King Zeus. There are no other laws that matter.”

“There are,” said Hermaphroditus. “And don’t be mistaken enough to think that you will not be held accountable for your actions.”

“And what is the meaning of this?,” said Apollo.

He tossed a letter on the desk. Hermaphroditus did not pick it up.

“I will not accept this,” said Apollo. “This is nothing short of slander.”

“You will be summoned to trial to answer for what you have done,” said Hermaphroditus.

Apollo laughed. “It makes sense now that she came to you.”

Hermaphroditus frowned.

“That little slut is trying to tarnish my name,” said Apollo. “Just think about it. It’s her word against mine.”

“I would be careful if I were you,” said Hermaphroditus. “We have very strong evidence that-”

Apollo shrieked with laughter.

“Strong evidence, yes. She flirted with me,” said Apollo. “Then I asked her if she wanted a midnight romp and she said yes. Then she laid back for me and we fucked. Those are the plain facts.”

“If you believe you are innocent of the accusations,” said Hermaphroditus. “Then why are you unwilling to testify to clear your name?”

“I will not give such false accusations the light of day,” said Apollo. “And I will not give Persephone the attention she is seeking from this smear campaign.”

“Attention?” said Hermaphroditus, irritated. “She is traumatized!”

“Right,” said Apollo, dryly. “A convincing performance to give her the limelight on Olympus. Not dissimilar to what you did.”

“Excuse me?” said Hermaphroditus.

“Do you really expect me to believe that river nymph really took advantage of you?” said Apollo. “You just wanted to take the attention away from your more popular brother.”

Hermaphroditus stood up. “I suggest you get out of this office until you decide to speak rationally.”

“Rational?” said Apollo. “Like everyone believing a woman half your size forced herself on you.”

“Pretty rational when it’s a river nymph dragging you underwater. I nearly drowned that day, you know,” said Hermaphroditus. “But I would not expect a rapist to empathize with a victim’s point of view.”

“Now you’re calling me a rapist?” said Apollo. “What happened to innocent until proven guilty?”

“Oh, I’ll prove it to everyone,” said Hermaphroditus. “Unless you’re too much of a coward to face me in court.”

“Who’s the coward?” said Apollo. “You’re too terrified to show your face back on Olympus. Even when you still lived there you were always cowering behind your father’s legs.”

Hermaphroditus rolled his eyes.

“You’re a worthless god you know that?” said Apollo. “Your only redeeming quality is your good looks and even those are wasted from you hiding away in this stuffy office!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand what qualities make a person redeeming if they hit you in the head,” said Hermaphroditus.

“Your half-brother seems to think I have some redeeming qualities,” said Apollo said pointing to the hickey on his neck. “He was so desperate for me to give him a poke at Ares’ party the other night. You should have seen how into me he was.”

Hermaphroditus narrowed his eyes. Apollo grinned arrogantly.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I fucked Eros?” said Apollo.

“You’re a vile man,” said Hermaphroditus.

“Well, I haven’t yet,” said Apollo. “But I will probably will take him to my bed sometime if only to spite you.”

“Get out of my office,” said Hermaphroditus.

Apollo laughed cruelly. “You know it’s cute how you like to play lawyer. If you really want to take me to trial, you’ll have to give me a signed order from Zeus himself.”

Apollo walked to the door and then turned around.

“But I know you are too much of a coward to do that,” said Apollo.

The door slammed slut, and Hermaphroditus clenched his fists.

“Oh we will see about that,” said Hermaphroditus.

He unpocketed his phone.

 

_Hermaphroditus: Hey, Dad._

_Hermes: Hey kiddo. Need me to deliver an important message for you?_

_Hermaphroditus: Yeah, how did you know?_

_Hermes: Well, a lot of people have been asking me that recently._

_Hermaphroditus: I see . . . when can you get here?_

 

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” said Hermaphroditus.

Hermes stepped inside, and Hermaphroditus sighed.

“Gods, that was fast,” said Hermaphroditus. “I haven’t even had a chance to write it yet!”

“Well go ahead and write it,” said Hermes. “I can wait.”

Hermaphroditus took out a blank sheet of paper and began to write hurriedly. Hermes studied his son for a moment.

“Everything alright?” asked Hermes.

“No,” said Hermaphroditus. “But I’m trying to change that.”

* * *

Persephone eyed an eggplant at the vegetable stall at the market. She picked it up and compared it to another one. Her hair was tied up in two buns and she carried a heavy basket of ingredients.

“Trying to find the biggest one?” said an amused female voice behind her.

Persephone turned around. It was Aphrodite dressed in a short sleeveless dress with a matching golden handbag slung over her elbow.

“Oh hi,” said Persephone. “I’m just picking up some ingredients for a potluck at work.”

“How about we have a chat?” Aphrodite smiled, but there was something harsh in her eyes. “I’ll buy you a lychee fruit latte.”

“Sure,” said Persephone, slightly suspicious. “Just let me pay for these.”

* * *

“So I heard you’re a free woman now,” said Aphrodite as they sat at a small round table with their lattes.

“Yeah,” said Persephone. “It turns out an eternity of celibacy wasn’t for me.”

Aphrodite laughed. “I don’t blame you.”

“I’m just glad that I will be able to finish university,” said Persephone.

“Oh yes,” said Aphrodite. “How were you able to manage to do that? I heard that your mother completely cut you off from your inheritance.”

“Yeah,” said Persephone. “Luckily, I was able to count on my friends to help. Your sons have been especially helpful. They have been raised well.”

Aphrodite laughed harshly, and Persephone froze.

“Did I say something funny?” said Persephone.

“Well,” said Aphrodite. “It makes it sound like you are more interested in my sons than their fathers. And we both know that is not the case.”

“Oh no,” said Persephone. “I think you have misunderstood that-”

“Look,” said Aphrodite. “I can see it from your perspective. Finally free from your overbearing mother. You want to spread your wings and explore your sexuality.”

“I haven’t-” Persephone tried to interject.

“Shh,” said Aphrodite. “Don’t think I don’t know exactly what is going on. But that is why we need to set a few things straight.”

“Listen,” said Persephone. “Hermes has been my friend for a long time, and Ares is just helping me as the friend of his son.”

“And I was in such a good mood earlier,” Aphrodite sighed. “Let’s make a few things clear.”

Aphrodite took a long swig from her coffee cup, and Persephone folded her hands in her lap with resignation.

“One,” Aphrodite held up a finger. “Hermes isn’t a man who can really be tied down to anyone. So I really don’t care what you do with him or what your relationship actually is, but he is probably not going to marry you if that is what you are after.”

“Two,” said Aphrodite, adding another finger. “Don’t expect anyone to believe that you are not sleeping with the man who puts a roof over your head.”

Persephone grimaced.

“And three,” said Aphrodite, holding three fingers up. “Ares is absolutely off limits, and if you sleep with him, there are going to be serious problems between you and me.”

“Well then we’re fine,” said Persephone. “Because I am not.”

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes and studied Persephone.

“I am still not completely convinced, but if you’re really not,” said Aphrodite. “Why aren’t you getting money from your actual boyfriend? Don’t expect me to believe there is no one you’re involved with right now.”

“It’s because,” Persephone sighed. “I don’t want him to think I just want him for his money.”

“Oh,” said Aphrodite, her eyes glittering with interest. “So you are in love with someone! Spill the beans! Who is it?”

“I’d rather not say,” said Persephone.

“This conversation was worth my time after all,” said Aphrodite. “I bet I can figure it out.”

“Is it Hermes?” Aphrodite said thoughtfully. “Or Eros?”

Persephone looked down at her nails.

“Who else could it be?” said Aphrodite. “Who else has taken a real shine to you?”

“These lattes are really good,” said Persephone. “I’m glad you suggested we try them.”

“Oh I know,” Aphrodite smiled. “It makes sense what you said about money, because you are in love with the richest man of all the realms.”

Persephone shrugged.

“So why are you wasting time with my man when you’re in love with the King of the Underworld?” said Aphrodite.

“It’s complicated,” said Persephone.

“It always is though, isn’t it?” said Aphrodite.

* * *

Hermes handed a piece of paper to Hades.

“What is this?” Hades asked.

“It’s a petition to put Apollo on trial,” said Hermes. “If twelve high-ranking Olympians sign it, then Zeus will be obligated to issue an order for Apollo to to be judged based on the evidence presented.”

“And will Zeus care about a petition?” said Hades.

“He better,” said Hermes. “The first signature on the list is from Poseidon and the second one will be yours.”

Hades looked down at the petition. “You talked to Poseidon about this?”

“Of course,” said Hermes. “We’re going to make sure all of Olympus shows ups for this trial.”

Hades nodded. “Very well then.”

Hades signed the petition.

* * *

“Hey,” said Minthe, as the car stopped in the parking garage of her building. “Thanks for driving me around so often these last few weeks. It’s been hard getting ready for this baby. It’s going to be a long rest of the year.”

“Sure,” said Thanatos. “But are you sure Hades doesn’t mind me spending so much time with you?”

Minthe laughed.

“I don’t care what he thinks,” said Minthe. “I just feel so fed up with him. I thought this baby would bring us together, but in the end it didn’t make a difference. I’m such an idiot.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” said Thanatos. “Hades is just Hades. If I were the father, I don’t think I could bear to let you out of my sight.”

“Sometimes I wish you were,” Minthe sighed.

Thanatos turned his head to look at her.

“What do you mean?” asked Thanatos.

Minthe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard. Thanatos’ widened his eyes in surprise but did nothing to deter her from the embrace.

“Minthe,” said Thanatos. “Are you sure about this?”

“Come upstairs with me,” she said. “I don’t want to think about Hades tonight.”

“Okay,” said Thanatos, brushing a stray hair from her forehead with a wry smile. “I think I can help you with that.

* * *

Minthe laughed loudly as Thanatos carried her out of the elevator. She fumbled with her keys as their lips met hotly.

“I want you in bed now,” said Minthe as she pushed the door open.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Thanatos with a smirk.

Minthe fumbled to find the light switch.

A man cleared his throat loudly. Minthe and Thanatos turned around in shock to see Hades sitting on Minthe’s sofa.

“Hades,” said Minthe. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk,” said Hades. “But I see you are a little bit occupied at the moment.”

“You have a lot of nerve to criticize me,” said Minthe. “Thanatos has been here for me when you haven’t been!”

Hades looked at Thanatos, and Thanatos swallowed nervously.

“How about you take a quick walk around the block and get Minthe some take-away?” said Hades. “I just need a brief moment to speak with Minthe in private.”

Thanatos looked at Minthe. “Will you be okay?”

Minthe nodded, and Thanatos reluctantly walked out of the door.

“Call me if you need me to come back sooner,” said Thanatos.

“Thank you,” said Minthe.

After Thanatos had left, Minthe adjusted the thin straps on her dress and sat across from Hades. They sat in silence for a moment. Hades sighed heavily and spoke first.

“I am sorry that I have not been more present during your pregnancy,” said Hades. “But I think you haven’t been completely honest with your motivations for this relationship in the past, and my growing mistrust of you has given me certain reservations about our future as a couple.”

“Your growing mistrust?” Minthe crossed her arms. “Or your growing erection for your PA?”

“This conversation is just about us,” said Hades. “Leave her out of it.”

“I loved you,” said Minthe. “That’s the truth. And I still love you. I just wanted to hold onto you, and I thought getting pregnant was the best way to keep you around.”

“Really?” said Hades. “I am not entirely convinced.”

“Look,” said Minthe. “I did get a rush from being involved with the most powerful man in the Underworld. I was just hoping we would be able to make things work.”

“But they didn’t,” said Hades. “And I am not going to let you manipulate me now just because you are the mother of my child.”

“So you’re just going to break up with me while I am pregnant?” said Minthe furiously.

“Yes,” said Hades.

“You can’t do this to me!” Minthe shouted.

“And I will be filing for joint custody as soon as the child is born,” said Hades.

“No,” Minthe shook her head. “You will not take my baby away from me!”

“I am not taking it away from you,” said Hades. “I said joint custody.”

“Absolutely not,” said Minthe. “I will have sole custody and you will be able to visit the child at my discretion only.”

“I don’t think that’s fair,” said Hades. “Especially given the sizable child support payments you will be receiving.”

“I don’t care about that,” said Minthe.

“Don’t you?” said Hades. “Isn’t that what you wanted all along? A meal ticket for life.”

“That’s not what I wanted,” said Minthe. “But I see now that you have already made up your mind about me.”

Minthe stood up and stared him down.

“Only over my dead body will my child know your side piece as its mother!” Minthe spat.

“Of course not,” said Hades, calmly. “It’s more likely that the child will know Persephone as its stepmother.”

Minthe slapped Hades. He barely flinched.

“I won’t let you turn my child against me,” said Minthe.

“I don’t intend on it,” said Hades. “But since you were so insistent on having my baby, then you will have accept it being raised to eventually take official duties as my heir.”

Minthe shook with fury.

“I am not cruel enough to take our child away from you,” said Hades. “But I am afraid you will have to learn some compromise. We will work out the details at a later time with both of our lawyers.”

“Please,” said Minthe, tears welling in her eyes. “She stays with me.”

“She?” said Hades.

“Of course you wouldn’t know,” said Minthe. “You never took me to my appointments or even asked.”

Hades sighed.

“I will be more amenable to your proposed arrangements for our daughter if you will also show some flexibility,” said Hades.

Minthe nodded and wiped away a tear.

“Very well,” said Hades. “Now I have to leave. I have invited Persephone over for dinner tonight.”

“Of course you have,” said Minthe.

“Don’t you have your own dinner date?” asked Hades.

“That’s not a fair comparison,” said Minthe. “I haven’t even done anything with him yet.”

“Well, you’re a free woman now,” said Hades.

He stood up slowly and paused in front of Minthe.

“Do you think that’s possible?” said Minthe. “Can we ever be free of each other?”

“We can try,” said Hades.

* * *

The heavy door creaked open and Zeus looked up from his desk. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at his wife. His eyes lingered on the blue dress hugging her hips.

“Hey,” said Hera.

“Hey,” said Zeus. “I thought you weren’t talking to me right now.”

“I’m still not,” said Hera. “But there is something important I want you to see.”

Hera placed an envelope on Zeus’ desk. He glanced at her suspiciously and opened it.

“I see,” said Zeus looking at the document. “And if I proceed with this, am I off of the couch?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Hera crossed her arms.

“I am sorry about what happened with Thetis,” said Zeus. “I love you, Hera.”

Hera rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how many times I’ve heard that.”

“It’s the truth,” said Zeus.

“Since when do you care about the truth?” said Hera, gesturing towards the paper in Zeus’ hand.

“Are you playing games now?” said Zeus. “Are you getting off on this?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Hera.

“Well my answer is yes,” said Zeus with a smirk.

Hera frowned.

“Yes, you will honor the petition or yes, you are getting off on this?” said Hera.

Zeus leaned back and smiled brightly. “Both.”

“What am I going to do with you,” Hera sighed heavily.

“Are you still angry at me?” asked Zeus.

“Maybe,” said Hera.

Zeus pulled her into his lap. “Can I try to make you less angry at me?”

“Yes,” said Hera.

The king grinned again and lifted Hera onto his desk. He deftly slipped her panties down her ankles and spread her thighs before his head disappeared underneath her dress. Her lips parted blissfully.

The door slowly creaked open again. Zeus did not react, but Hera made sure to release an exaggerated moan as Thetis looked into the room.

“Oh,” said Thetis. “Excuse me, your highness! I will come back later.”

Hera sharply glared at the nymph.

“I think you can go home now, Thetis,” said Hera.

“B-but,” Thetis looked imploringly at Zeus. “I have more work to do.”

Zeus waved his hand dismissively, not even bothering to move from underneath his wife’s dress.

“Fine,” Thetis, anger flaring in her eyes. “I will leave for _tonight_.”

Hera frowned at the last word. Thetis left, slamming the door heavily.

“Zeus,” said Hera. “What do you think about having another baby?”

Zeus stood back up, catching his breath.

“I mean yeah,” said Zeus. “But I thought you were angry with me?”

Hera smiled seductively. “Just promise me two tiny things, and you can consider yourself off of the couch.”

“Really?” said Zeus, hurriedly fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Never let that nymph under our roof ever again,” said Hera. “And honor the request to put Apollo on trial.”

“Those things are mere trifles if my queen requests it,” said Zeus.

Hera laughed softly. She lifted the dress over her head and laid back wearing nothing but her black heels. Zeus was transfixed by the sight of her bare skin.

“Do I have your word, my king?” asked Hera, coyly.

Zeus nodded adamantly. “Yes, absolutely.”

“Good,” said Hera. “Now let’s see if we can make Hebe a little sibling tonight.”

* * *

Thetis: _Ugh, I am stuck hiding under my desk at work . . . I am so lame . . ._

Minthe: Why?

Thetis: _My purse with my keys in it is in Zeus’ office and I can’t get it because he is currently taking Hera to pound town on his desk . . ._

Minthe: Gross . . . Why did you leave it in his office anyway?

Thetis: _I may have been in a slightly distracted state when I put it down this morning . . ._

Minthe: Ha ha omg Zeus is such a manwhore . . .

Thetis: _I’m starting to get worried I will be stuck here all night. They’ve been at it for ages . . ._

Minthe: Can you just sneak in and get your purse?

Thetis: _With the death glare Hera gave me earlier, I don’t even want to risk it._

Minthe: Well I would let you crash here, but I kind of have company if you know what I mean. ;)

Thetis: _Wait what??? Did you get back with Hades??_

Minthe: Nope.

Thetis: _???_

Minthe: :)

Thetis: _omg . . . you are totally boning Thanatos, aren’t you?_

Minthe: Maybe . . .

Thetis: _I knew something was up with the way he was acting towards you recently._

Minthe: Well first Hades came to my apartment and broke up with me

Thetis: _Whoa._

Minthe: And then Thanatos brought me takeaway and I rode his dick while we watched the Underworld Music Awards.

Thetis: _That’s quite the escalation of events . . ._

Minthe: So that was my day . . .

Thetis: _Wait but is Thanatos still there??_

Minthe: . . .

Thetis: _OMG are you having sex right now?_

Minthe: 🍆💦

Thetis: _OMG you mega slut lol_

Minthe: ;)

Thetis: _I will be expecting a full report tomorrow! This is juicy as fuck!_

Minthe: But are you going to be okay with the whole trapped in the office situation??

Thetis: _Yeah, I will wait it out . . . I’m just glad one of us is having a decent evening lol_

Minthe: LOL love you bitch

Thetis: _You too. Say hi to Thanatos lol_

Minthe: omg bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left encouraging comments so far on this story! I really appreciate it!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lore Olympus, and I couldn't help but play with the dynamic between these characters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
